Space Marines (Warhammer 40k)
The Space Marines or Adeptus Astartes are foremost amongst the defenders of humanity, the greatest of the Emperor of Mankind's warriors. They are barely human at all, but superhuman; having been made superior in all respects to a normal man by a harsh regime of genetic modification, psycho-conditioning and rigorous training. Space Marines are untouched by plague or any natural disease and can suffer wounds that would kill a lesser being several times over, and live to fight again. Clad in ancient Power Armour and wielding the most potent weapons known to Man, the Space Marines are terrifying foes and their devotion to the Emperor and the Imperium of Man is unyielding. They are the God-Emperor's Angels of Death, and they know no fear. Battle vs. Daleks (by Geomax) 5 Space Marines entered an abandoned Imperial base. Imperial forces has lost contact with it several hours ago, so an Astartes strike force was sent in to investigate. As they began to walk through the facility, they heard a loud cry of "exterminate!". The Special weapons Dalek emerged from cover,firing a bolt of energy that killed two of the Tactical marines. The remaing space opened fire, stripping down the Daleks shields and destroying it. Suddenely, two Daleks flew down from above firing thier gunsticks and killing the remaining tactical marine. The Devastator marine opened fire with his heavy bolter, stripping down one of the remaning dalek's shield and destroying it with massive high explosive slugs, while the Assault marine engaged his jump pack and rocketed into the air,dodging an energy blast,bringing down it's shield with his bolt pistol and fire from the devastator marine. He sliced through it's carapace with his chainsword, the monomolecular blade cutting it apart. Two more enrgy blasts struck the assault marine, killing him, as the two remaing Daleks revealed themselves. The Devastator marine swung his gun into position,but was killed by a volley of energy blasts. Winner:Daleks Expert's Opinion The Daleks had an overwhelming advantage of universal aerial mobility (as opposed to a select few Assault Marines), strong anti-projectile shields, and powerful and accurate armour-ignoring weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Forerunner Warrior-Servants (by Geomax) A Space Marine Battle Barge jumps out of Warp in orbit around the Ark. An orbiting Keyship open fire, quickly overwhelming the Barge, but just before it is destroyed, It launches several drop pods towards the Arks surface. A Drop pod lands nearby a small Ecumene base, and a squad of Space Marines steps out. They run to the facility entrance, blast down the door, and enter. Five security troopers step out and ready their weapons. Space Marines:5 ? Forerunner soldiers:5 All five Forerunners use their rifles to create a combine beam, killing a Marine, then sprint of to get behind cover. One forerunner darts out and fires his Scattershot, vaporizing a marine, but gets cut down by Bolter fire.Another one comes out from behind cover and fires his Light rifle, killing another marine, but one of the Marines fires his Sniper rifle headshotting and killing the Forerunner. Space Marines:2 ? Forerunner soldiers:3 The two remaining Space Marines charge the Forerunners holding their Chainswords. One fires a barrage of bolter rounds into a Forerunner, killing him, and kills another with his chainsword, but gets brought down by a scatter shot blast. The other jumps on the remaining soldier, slicing him with his chainsword, and brings his chainsword back for a killing blow, but gets shot point blank with a scattershot and is vaporized. The remaning soldier lifts his rifle above his head and shouts "For the Ecumene!". WINNER:FORERUNNER SOLDIERS Expert's Opinion Once again, the Space Marines find themselves overwhelmed by a force that does not mix ranged and melee combat, with Forerunner hard light weaponry outgunning theirs by a significant margin. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Forerunner Warrior-Servants (by Geomax) No battle written Winner:Space Marines Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information TBW Re-Rematch vs. Forerunner Warrior-Servants (by BattleGames1) Space Marines - Forerunner Warrior-Servants/Prometheans - 10 Promethean Knights (not including the Didact) are walking around a desert-like area on an unknown planet, looking for something. With a sandstorm raging about, thought, things become difficult to make out. Holding their weapons firmly, the Knights continue walking. Eventually they come to a stop when they see that the bodies of the Flood monsters that they were supposed to take out. The Commander of the Knights motions another to investigate how they died. Just as soon as that Knight kneels down to look at the burning holes in the Flood's disgusting clump of flesh, a bolt of energy flashed out and bumped the Knight to the ground. Lucky for it, the energy shielding absorbed the shock. All 10 looked to where the flash was seen and in silhouette behind the dust cloud stand 10 bulky monstrous figures standing firm and strong. "Clear off our planet, alien scum!" one of the silhouettes grunted. When to them it seemed evident they wouldn't listen - all the Knights did was snarl back - the leader of the Marines fired his boltgun again, this time piercing the Knight's shield, going through his combat skin and ripping its flesh apart before it could disintegrate. The Knights, seeing these figures as potential threats to their mission, return fire with their Light Rifles. The two teams then scrambled, hoping to outflank each other. As one Knight begins leaping and bounding, hoping to get to some cover, a Tactical Marine appears just behind it, preparing to close the distance. The Knight turns around and fires off a few rounds from his Light Rifle. The rounds from the Light Rifle had the same effect as the Boltgun - the first few rounds knocked the Marine to the ground. However, upon firing a few more shots, the Forerunner manages to make the Marine stay on the ground . Suddenly, the Forerunner hears incoming trudges - a Marine has heard the scuffle and is coming to intercept. But by the Marine reaches to find his colleague dead, the Forerunner has disappeared. Back at the main firefight, with the Marines trying to get clear shots at the aliens and the Knights hunkered down beneath the dead mass of flesh that was the Flood. So far, no-one gets a good hit - the shots from each of the weapons keeps bouncing off each other's armour and shields. The Sergeant mentally notes this but inventively thinks of a solution. "Hey you!" he said to the Marine next to him "Bring out the Heavy guns!". Quick as a flash, the Marine runs off into the dust clouds. The Sergeant continues to fire his Bolter at the Knights. The Marine from before enters the scene to find the firefight raging on. He looks at where the Knights are 'camping' and lobs a frag grenade at them. The knight behind the large Flood soldier notices the grenade but it is too late and is thrown up into the air and dissipates into the air - having been killed by the shrapnel piercing its armour . The Marine then unsheathes his Bolt Pistol and rejoins his team-mates ducked behind various rock formations. The lead Knight orders his to move forward and surround the Marines after noting that they were not getting anywhere standing still. The Knights stop firing for a few brief seconds. The Marines too stop firing. The atmosphere around them began to fall silent - too silent, in fact. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." a Marine nervously exclaims over the intercom. As the Marines continue looking around for their enemies, the Promethean Knight from before (unaware his team has changed strategies) emerges with his Light Rifle. He begins to fire at the nearest Marine but the Marine is quicker on the draw, firing his Bolt Pistol furiously until he is running on empty and the Knight too disappears into thin air . "What the fu-" the Marine stared in awe, unaware that a Knight has snuck up behind the group. Before the Space Marine can react, the Knight raised his arm blade and swung it down at the Marine's helmet with great force. The hit was so strong that it created a crack in the helmet big enough for the Knight to make another slash, this time sticking the blade fatally down the Marine's head . Another Knight suddenly appeared to the group and began using his arm blade too, swiftly dispatching another Marine before he can fire his bolt pistol . Another knight then jumps out from the dust to do the same thing but the Sergeant charges in, fist blazing an electric blue, and sends that Knight flying off into the distance - disintegrating as it did so . The remaining 4 then ambush the Marine Squad from all corners firing their light rifles and boltshots. From where they stood, the Marines, despite the protection, suddenly felt like they weren't going to make it, when suddenly... bang! bang! bang! and instantly, two knights disintegrated into the air , providing the Marines a hole to escape from. "What took you so long!" the Sergeant exclaimed as he ran past the Marine he sent earlier, holding a still smoking Heavy Bolter. "C'mon we gotta head back for the hills!" "Sarge, in this weather, I don't think we can-" the Marine yelled but before he could finish his sentence, his helmet was pierced with an ionic beam that slowly disintegrated him from the inside out . The Sergeant, stunned, continues running, dodging the beam from the Binary Rifle the Forerunner leader was holding. As he ran past another Marine, the Seargent stared in shock as they too disintegrated from the Binary's beam . Taking the sniper rifle out, he fired some sniper rounds into the air, hoping to scare the Forerunners off. As soon as silence fell upon the deserted plain, the Sergeant swivelled and kept on running to catch up to his mates. The 4 remaining Knights rushed over to where the Marine Sergeant was but in all this blowing wind, it was hard to make out where they are. In their language, the leader tells his associates to split up and surround the Marines where he thinks they might be resting. As the other Knights leapt into the air, the Commander readied his Incineration cannon. "Sarge..." the youngest Marine of the lot said "What were those damn things out there?" "I don't know. But whatever they are, they must be have hunting that other alien blob we saw a couple of Terra days ago..." the Sergeant solemnly noted as he looked out towards the deserted plain - hazed with the swirling howling dusted wins. "How long do we have to stay put? Our comrades back at base will be wondering what has happened!" another Marine chimed in. "Until we neutralise the enemy threat. We don't know when they will strike or from where..." the Sergeant noted as he continued his scanning. Sure his sight may have been improved a lot thanks to the augmentations but his eyes weren't perceptive enough to note that one of the Promethean Knights stood atop a rocky cliff surveying the whole scene. Through his Promethean vision, he is able to take down and cognitively memorise the positions of the Knight's foes. Once this is done, the Knight bounds away. "What was that?" a Marine down below hesitantly asks "I swear they are coming..." "Relax! The wind's picking up..." the Sergeant calmly states. Just then, the young Marine points up to the cliff face "Sarge... Look!" The Commander of the Knights stood tall and proud in his combat skin, holding his main weapon at the ready. "Ok men... OPEN FIRE!" the Sergeant shouts before the Marines fire their boltguns with whatever they have. The Sergeant himself fires off a few rounds of his Sniper Rifle. The Promethean however continued to dodge the shots - his shield sometimes flaring, sometimes it isn't. Meanwhile down below, the three other Knights slowly made their way to ambush the Marines, arm blades and boltshots at the ready. Once the Marines stop firing their guns, one of them attempts to get a better angle but before he can fire off another shot, one Knight fires his boltshot twice - the first time, the bolt damages the Power Armour but the second time, it penetrates it and kills the Marine inside . The young Marine fires his Bolter at the Knight who is just prepared to attack him and manages to disintegrate the oncoming creature . In a split second, the Knight who was just about to attack the Sergeant leapt over him and onto the young Marine, trying to get at him with his arm blade. However the Sergeant fires his Sniper rifle and with a few shots, snaps a hole in the Combat Skin and disintegrates the Knight . The lone Knight standing against 4 Marines suddenly thinks of a new plan and lets out a screech before he bounds away. The Marines stand still, confused by this, until they remember the Commander atop the cliff face. They turn back to find him about the fire the Incineration Cannon but before the Sergeant can fire his Sniper Rifle, a small beeping noise approached them. "OH SHIT! GRENADE!" the young Marine yelled but as soon as the Marines started to run, the Pulse Grenade exploded. All 4 of the Marines felt the effects of the grenade which was nothing more than a fatal EMP. Power Armour on all of them was draining fast in power. At that instant, the Commander fired his incineration cannon - rocket-like balls of orange plasma energy flew through the air down towards the troops. In a split-second, the 4 energy balls converged on the young Marine and in a scream of terror, the young Marine exploded to bits . But that wasn't all, the three remaining Marines tried to run away from the explosion but as soon as the explosion cleared, three more orange plasma rocket balls spewed out aiming for the Marines. In another flash, the two Marines too are butchered to bits . The Sergeant, being only slightly faster, falls to the ground, creating a huge crack on the helmet. In front of him approaches the Commander and the remaining Knight. Looking at their fallen champion, the Commander gave a silent order to the Knight. Next thing the Sergeant knew was that he was staring down the barrel of a boltshot before everything went black . Winner: Forerunner Warrior-Servants Expert's Opinion The experts noted that while the Marines had superhuman strength and stamina thanks to the augmentations, their weapons and skills could not stack up to the Forerunners who had the better weapons, experience and marksmanship (and arguably training). To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Re-Rematch Information TBW Battle vs. Strogg (by BattleGames1) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors